clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Deaths
Below is the list of sims in the main series who have passed away and how they died. Hajar Al Arabi - Old Age Episode 21 of In the City- "Who Leaves!? Plus Our First Death!!!" Elsa Bjergsen - Burned to Death Returning to Broken Dream: "Broken Christmas!" Clare Callery - Old Age Episode 66 of Dream House - "It Finally Happened Guys..." Ali Aiken - Old Age Episode 66 of Dream House - "It Finally Happened Guys..." Salma Al Arabi Callery-Aiken - Old Age Episode 31 of In The Suburbs- "Goodbye Salma...?" Jessica Callery-Aiken - Old Age Episode 84 of Dream House - "Everyone Is Dying" Roxy Jett - Old Age Episode 84 of Dream House - "Everyone Is Dying" Jay Jones - Old Age Episode 47 of In the City - "The Wedding That Almost Wasn't..." Taylor Robins - Old Age Episode 84 of Dream House - "Everyone Is Dying" Emily Callery-Aiken - Old Age Episode 85 of Dream House - "Bittersweet Twin Birthday" Emma Villareal - Old Age Episode 27 of Broken Dream - "The End of Emmax..." Max Villareal - Old Age Episode 27 of Broken Dream - "The End of Emmax..." James Callery-Aiken - Old Age Episode 40 of In The Suburbs - "The End of an Era!" Jaime Street - Old Age Episode 38 of Broken Dream - "Goodbye Jamie Street..." Abel Villareal - Cardiac Explosion Episode 39 of Broken Dream - "One of Them Dies?!" Ciara Fisher - Old Age Episode 56 of In The Suburbs - “Romance, Heartbreak, and Death?!” Anthony Fisher - Old Age Episode 56 of In the Suburbs - "Romance, Heartbreak, and Death?!" Phoenix Villareal- Cardiac Explosion (Revived) Episode 9 of Road to Fame - "It Happened Again?!" Jake Jett - Old Age Episode 96 of Dream House "The Secret's Out?! Charlotte-Rose Callery-Aiken - Old Age Episode 62 of In the Suburbs "Their Last NYE..." Lilith Villareal - Sacrifice Series Finale of Stranger Stories "The Ultimate Price..." Faith Talley - Sickness Episode 60 of In The City "Goodbye Faith..." Erika Callery-Aiken - Old Age Episode 42 of Cats & Dogs "The End Of The Series...?" Ryder Jett - Old Age Episode 97 of Dream House "Goodbye Ryder-Roo...." Asher Collins - Old Age Episode 3 of Witches Amelia Black - Old Age Before Episode 13 of Road to Fame "She Has Arrived!" Ashley Collins - Old Age Episode 13 of Road to Fame "She Has Arrived!" Blanca Black - Old Age Off-Screen Connor Callery-Aiken - Old Age Episode 65 of In the Suburbs "NYE But Everyone Dies" Kaiden Talley - Old Age Episode 65 of In the Suburbs "NYE But Everyone Dies" Macy Datta - Old Age Off-Screen Noelle Street - Old Age Episode 19 of Rags to Riches Phoenix Villareal - Revival Timed Out Episode 1 of Realm of Magic Eve Spicer - Killed In Magic Duel Realm of Magic & Vampires Crossover (Part 2) Indigo Robins - Old Age Episode 7 of Discover University "Failing Uni, Failing LIFE" Violet Robins - Old Age Episode 7 of Discover University "Failing Uni, Failing LIFE" Reuben Fisher - Old Age Episode 7 of Discover University "Failing Uni, Failing LIFE"Category:Dead Characters Category:Deaths Category:Elders Category:Adults Category:Young Adults